The Talk
by Ming24
Summary: This was it. Forget The Questions. There was a time in a father's life, where he would have to bring The Talk. "Does it mean that you eat the baby, Auntie Karin?" Oh God forbid him from having any more babies in the family. Credit to Nokas-Kokas-chan


Karin was standing in the 10th squad office looking at pictures on a desk, as Toushiro walked through the door. He kissed her on the cheek, and then sat down on the chair.

"Daddy!" A young white hair girl screamed as she ran into the office after him. Toushiro hugged his daughter tightly, then looked up to his wife.

"How is everything? You just got back right?" He asked Karin, who smiled secretively at him.

"Everything is good, but I have some news to tell you."

Toushiro frowned, and then nodded.

He knew this was going to be important, he could tell by the look in her eyes. And to be honest, he didn't like it that much since last time she told him how her brother reacted about their marriage. He supposed it was a good thing that he knew Ichigo's reaction earlier, but as the result of that, he almost had to evacuate his office somewhere else because Ichigo kept coming to his office with the zanpakuto in his hands, demanding a fight to win his sister back.

"Well?" He urged her on, raising his eyebrows a little.

"I'm pregnant." She told him, leaning in closer.

"WHAT?"

"Are you mad?" She questioned him nervously.

"No, it's not like that. I'm a little surprised, but you can say I'm happy to hear that."

He smiled at her warmly and looked down at Yuki who hadn't seem to hear any of the conversation he had with Karin.

"How are we going to tell her?" He asked her quietly.

"We'll talk later; I don't know what to tell her yet. I don't want her to feel like she has to compete for attention from us."

He nodded, agreeing with her. He, too, needed time to digest information he just heard from her.

"A baby," He muttered to himself gloomily. He knew he would love this baby to death, just as same as he loved Yuki, but he would probably have a heart attack if this new coming baby asked him the same question that Yuki asked him last year one day. Yes! the 10th squad captain was so afraid of that question.

...

After lunch, the family of three settled down together on the sofa of the 10th squad office. Yuki sat between her parents, as her parents kept looking at each other over her head, urging the other to go first with the eyes.

"That's it," Karin said, stopping the communication she had with her husband. She had never been patient about anything, and she certainly didn't plan to be now. "Yuki, I have something to tell you."

"What?" Yuki asked her mother curiously as she was picked up to sit on her mother knees.

Karin smiled.

"Soon, you will be getting a little brother or sister."

"COOL!! Now I have someone to play with."

Yuki gave her mother a big smile and looked up her father.

"Daddy, will I get a brother?."

Toushiro almost chocked on the food he just ate. Until now he still couldn't answer her where the babie came from, how was he supposed to answer her that question?

He immediately looked at his wife, trying to ask her to help him out, but unfortunately for him, she just giggled at the sight of him.

"Consider youself lucky, Toushiro. Rangiku-chan isn't here."

...

That night, the Hitsugayas walked to the 5th squad captain's residence to join dinner with the Kurosakis. They had an enjoyable dinner with both Ichigo and Rukia. Toushiro was glad that he and Ichigo were on a good term, even though it took them almost a year to get to that point. Ichigo were just a little too protective of his sister.

"My daughter asked me yesterday where babies came from," Ichigo said. "I really had no idea what to say to her you know."

"What did you tell her?" Toushiro immediately asked, hoping that maybe he could use the same answer.

"Ah! I told her that me and Rukia bought her from some stores here." Ichigo replied, scratching the back of his head at the same time.

There, he got his answers. Now he knew for sure that Ichigo was a total idiot! And he was certain that he also heard Rukia muttered 'What an idiot!!'

"Oi! Kurosaki, how could you tell her that?"

"What would you do?," Ichigo snapped back. "You didn't know how awful it was to be asked that question, kid!"

"How do you know that?"

"You do?"

Toushiro nodded slowly.

"So, should we talk to them together?" Karin asked, trying to stop the argument between her husband and her brother.

"Can you three do it? I have a paper work to do." Ichigo asked his sister hopefully, but it was already too late for him to hide and for Toushiro to protest as Karin called Yuki and Masaki.

"Yuki, Masaki, stop playing and come over here. We would like to talk to you."

"YES!!"

"Um... we are going to tell you where babies come from," Rukia started. The children were suddenly enraptured.

"Well, Yuki, you know you will have little brother or sister soon, right?" Karin said.

Yuki nodded, while Masaki just gawped at her.

"Does it mean that you eat the baby, Auntie Karin?"

Karin immediately gave an infamous murderous glare to her brother. Honestly, just what did her idiot brother tell his own daughter? She thought her husband was bad enough at this, but no, her brother was worse.

"No, Masaki. Where you father told you was wrong. Babies are from women, it grows inside us. Well, it's growing inside me now and it will wait until it's ready to come out."

"But how can it grow inside you, Auntie Karin? You still look small."

"Well, it's because the baby isn't that big yet. I will be very big soon." Karin smiled.

"Hey, Toushiro," Ichigo called his brother-in-law softly, didn't want to be overheard by his wife and his sister.

"It's Hitsuga-"

"Whatever, you are still my sister's husband," Ichigo said. "Promise me, we will let the women do the talk when we have to tell them about puberty."

"Or maybe we could just ask Kyoraku taicho for the advice."

"I agree with you." Ichigo said with his defeated voice.


End file.
